The Last Battle of Blood
by Aina Nuksu
Summary: A terrible future, after the Time Force Police was destroyed, needs help from all the rangers of all times. They need to fight together now but... who is going to win this time? Rangers united or the power of the dirty and corrupted blood.


NOTE: The rangers and all the characters in that series are property of Saban (and now Disney), I only create a few characters to my story. In this chapter any ranger appear yet, but most of them (rangers between Mighty Morphin until Dino Thunder) will be in very soon. 

THE LAST BATTLE OF BLOOD by Aina D'Sheilard 

To my niece Citlalli and my friends: Anais, 

Michelle, Lily, Elvis and all the members of 

the Power Rangers Group.

CHAPTER I: The rescue.

A frozen gust of wind entered among the cracks of the doors, that have been mistreated and broken by thousands of hands, while the other part of itself ran frees on the desolated streets. The pavement was contracted and broken in some parts, in the borders there were bags with trash everywhere, little lights caught sporadically, some houses no longer had appearance of, because they didn't have ceiling, windows or doors... not even had inhabitants. The moon seemed driven away more than it did some time ago and the sky was opaque, no more those titillating stars... But nobody remembered that... because nobody had never seen it. The humanity had been in that way a long time: under the shades, all the survivors had been born in those circumstances. 

A frightful shout burst in that night of year 4999, tearing the wind of fear and confusion that was only perceived in a house to the border of the Kidaup alley. 

"That '... what was that sound?," somebody pronounced in the dark, while another one approached a little more to the window and saw the customary spectacle. 

"They are... Heloides?," another person answered almost in a whisper, but in the same glacial form that the name he has pronounced. 

"What do we do?," a woman voice asked. "If they see us, they will kill to us."

"Come on! It is necessary to leave…," said another smooth voice. 

"No! Let us see if there are more survivors!," the first voice that had been heard, interrupted. 

"There isn't time, Ikaori, we must go now!," the second woman shouted. "And here is not anybody anymore."

The Ikaori's shade vanished and was replaced by a high, thin but strong boy, with torn eyes and black hair. For a moment, he watched the other shades and sudden left, running to the floors of above. 

"Oh… shit!," last woman who had spoken whispered with anger, she approached to another person. "If you don't control him, Ian..." 

"I don't have the obligation to do it, Soul. Why don't you do it?"

"Because he doesn't listen to me!!"

Ian ignored the commentaries and hauled the others a little more inside the kitchen of that old house, by instinct than by planning, but all thanked for it because seconds later an ice claw appeared in the pavement that could be seen from the window of which sometimes it was a stay room. The four were in the limits of the table that divided the room and they could see the back door that it raised in front of them.

"You see? If Ikaori were here, we could go at this moment, but not.…"

"Shut up, Soul!!"the other woman said, almost without using the throat, covering the youngest' mouth at the same time. 

All could hear to Ikaori lowered the stairs with difficulty but with caution. Then Ian crouched, took a smallest stone and he threw it to the corridor where the stairs finished, immediately the steps stopped. 

"Arek...,"Ian pronounced, "take the storm blaster, if you hear something rare, all of you have to leave here immediately."

With trembling hands, Arek leave Soul's mouth and she slowly took the weapon Ian said and agreed firmly. Ian slid on the shades of the corridor, he saw clearly that the threatening claw was still there, it didn't move, seemed to be waiting for something, mentally he counted up to three and he crossed the light to introduce himself in the shades of the stairs. In the stairs' rest he could see Ikaori that maintained afraid the body of somebody, they were watched significantly and Ian went ahead until them. 

"What…?," Ian asked to Ikaori in the ear. 

"He is alive, he has only the legs wounded but I cannot move him very fast, he doesn't support the pain and he scream a little."

Ian was crouched until the height of the survivor, he watched him like drowned in an immense pain, Ian take out a black rag from his bag and put it in the survivor's mouth  

"I will put this to you," he said to him, while he tied the rag, "so you cannot make noise, we will rescue you, all right?

Both lay down an arm of the wounded in their necks and they lowered until the penultimate step. Ikaori watched Ian in a worried way, but he was more concentrated in measuring how long took a strange shade in balancing itself in the middle of the light: 4… 5 seconds... it stopped, 5 seconds more and it leaves... he thought quickly, he embraced to Ikaori, the wounded being in the middle of both, and they jumped with all their forces towards the kitchen, where Arek realized of which they would fall and make a sound easy to detect, so she reached to take an end from the Ian clothes and she hauled him with force towards her. Ian thanked to her with the glance and he paid attention again to the shade, they were, successfully, in the kitchen as soon as the shade returned.

"In five seconds we all must leave, as soon as I signal to you, run and hide yourself between the trees," all agreed, "Ikaori, you and I will take him." He added, seeing the wounded. 

A minute later, the five of them were thrown and gasping for breath between the leafiest trees of the forest. Ian and Ikaori let their load, resting on a rock, clearing his mouth from the rag. Arek approached him and later she watched Ikaori. "You were right, there were survivors"

Her companion smiled while she returned the sight to the rock. Ian went ahead to speak. "You had luck that we found you with live"

"Yes... I know it," he answered very difficult, "I had been... days there...."

"Do you have some tonic?," Ian asked to Arek, who watched Soul and did a sign to her with the head. 

"I have it," she answered, giving a small bottle to him. 

Ian took it and soaked some leaves with the liquid, approached the wounded. "Be quiet, it will hurt to you", he said.

"... it doesn't matter... cannot... hurt more...."

Ikaori also approached and he gave to Ian a small knife who broke the beginnings of the trousers and tore them until he found the sores ... Soul shook and decided to move away. The wounds were really infected, so Ikaori warmed up the knife with matches. 

Ian sighed before doing it: he introduced the knife in the sores and removed all the rotten poison from them, so agilely that he finished in minutes, then he surrounded them with the prepared leaves and he held them with the same type of fabrics with which he covered his mouth. 

"Well, the tonic isn't a game, you will have to put it on your legs, every day without exception... in pay it will let to you walk and at least it will not hurt so much to you when healing." Ian said to him.

"Thanks," the wounded answered, proving what Ian said when he tried to move and walk a little.

-

"And... what's your name," Arek asked to him to break the silence that reigned since they begun to walk after curing his leg. 

"Josh... Joshua."

"Do you have family." Ikaori asked.

"No…," Josh bent the head, "they are died."

"Like the majority." Soul commented.

"And what happened to you in the leg," Ian spoke in a distracted form. 

"Well... I tried to defend my best friend cause the firebots attacked to us, but a Heloide arrived and I could do nothing. Calife said to me I left him, I ran but the Heloide claw reached to me and it tore my legs. Nevertheless, I could arrive at the houses zone but I couldn't move myself anymore." 

"Is Calife dead?" Soul asked.

"I think...," Josh watched Ikaori, "you don't know what thankful I am, I thought I was dead. If someday I have the opportunity, although we were already in time of peace, I will give back the favor to you."

Ian was stopped instantaneously and see direct to Josh. 

"Dou you really think that the peace time will come?" He said with bitterness in the words. 

"Of course," Josh answered, "if I didn't have the hope, nothing would be worth already. 

"It will be better if we enter the fort...," Ikaori said quickly when he saw the tension that was being generated, "you can begin that promise staying here and helping us, Josh."

"Yeah… that's a good idea."

Josh separated the sight from Ian and entered a strength made completely of stone that was raised in the middle of the entangled forest. It was a species of badly constructed church and with the clear intention of not to be noticed. The sight wasn't very pleasant to anyone was not customary to the horrors of that humanity, there was people throughout in small groups on the ground, around bonfires almost extinct by the cold. Many of them were wounded and the majority was dirty and discouraged, those were the survivors of the humanity.

* Come on, leave a review!!


End file.
